


This Can't Be Happening

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, and there's talk about death but no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in an accident and it has unexpected consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Happening

_No no no, this can’t be happening. Phil’s thoughts were going haywire. This can’t be real, this must be a dream this just can’t be happening. That’s it, this is a horrible nightmare and soon I’ll wake up and Dan will be sleeping right next to me. But if this is a dream why does it hurt so much?_  Phil could feel the ache in his heart and the pain in his lungs as he felt like he couldn’t even breath anymore.

  
~

  
Only 45 minutes ago he was happily watching television in a flat he shared with his boyfriend of five years. Dan had gone into town a couple of hours ago to run some errands and he would come home any minute now. Phil was a bit worried because Dan should have been back already. Surely it shouldn’t take this long? But Phil didn’t think much of it. Dan was an adult after all and capable of looking after himself. Maybe there had just been a long line in the post office.

But then he got the call from the hospital. They said that Dan had been in an accident. Apparently someone had crashed with the cab he was in. They said that they couldn’t tell much of what had happened except that Dan had hit his head and they needed to scan his head before they could tell more. 

  
~

  
So here Phil was now. In a hospital waiting room where a polite nurse had said Phil needed to wait. He couldn’t just sit still and wait, so he had been pacing the room trying not to listen to his thoughts. The nurse had said that Dan’s state wasn’t critical and he wasn’t in immediate danger. But Phil couldn’t stop thinking what if.

_What if they found something when they scanned his head? What if something had happened but the symptoms didn’t show yet? The nurse had said that Dan had been unconscious for a while before the ambulance came. So obviously it wasn’t just a small hit to the head. What if he lost Dan? He can’t lose Dan. Dan was such a big part of his life; he didn’t know how he could go on without him. There was so much what they hadn’t done yet, so much they hadn’t said._  Phil felt dizzy and his chest felt tight but he couldn’t stop pacing. He felt tears rolling on his cheeks as he thought about the possibility that Dan might die.  _Dan might actually die. He could die right now and Phil wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of his life with him. He would be alone._  Phil saw his vision blurring with tears but there was also something else. His head felt light and he felt like his lungs couldn’t get enough air. He was hyperventilating and the hospital waiting room looked like it was spinning and Dan could be dying and… 

  
Phil felt his knees give in and then black. Nothing.

  
When Phil woke up the first thing he realised was the searing headache he had. He let out a groan when he opened his eyes and was met with a bright, blinding light that felt like it was boring into his brain. Immediately he closed his eyes again.

  
“Oh my god Phil, you’re awake!” Dan stood up from the seat he was sitting in next to Phil’s bed.

  
“Dan?” The familiar voice made Phil a bit more alert. “Why am I in the hospital? What… what happened?” Phil asked as he was slowly trying to open his eyes again and get used to the bright light. 

  
He looked at Dan’s bruised face and his left arm that was in a cast and then he remembered. Dan was in an accident. He might be dying.   
His breathing quickened and his blue eyes went wide. He tried to sit up in his hospital bed “Dan, oh my god Dan! You were in an accident! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Dan…”

  
“Shhh, calm down…” Dan tried to calm his boyfriend pushing him back, so he was lying on the bed, with one hand. “You need to rest. I’m okay.”

  
“But your face! And arm!” Phil protested but lied down on the bed never the less, taking Dan’s good hand between his.

  
“They’ll heal,” Dan said calmly. “I got concussion and a broken arm. Apparently some drunk driver collided with the cab I was in.”

  
“They told me that you had been in an accident and that you had hit your head.” Phil told Dan. “But wait. Why am I the one lying in a hospital bed?”

  
“You don’t remember what happened?” Dan asked Phil.

  
Phil thought back on the events following the phone call. 

  
“After they called me that you were on a hospital I quickly came here. They told me to wait until they had scanned your head. I was so worried Dan, I thought I might lose you!” Phil told Dan, holding his hand tighter.

  
“I’m fine Phil. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Dan smiled reassuringly to Phil.

  
“Don’t you dare even joke about that!” Phil exclaimed.

  
Dan could see that Phil was clearly still devastated about the situation. 

  
“Sorry.”

  
“That’s okay,” Phil said. “But what happened in the waiting room? I can’t remember much about it other than that I was panicking and pacing the room.”

  
“That’s exactly what happened,” Dan explained. “The other people in the waiting room called a nurse when they saw you starting to have a panic attack and then you fainted and apparently hit your head pretty hard. The doctor thinks you might have concussion.”

  
“Oh…” Phil tried to process everything with his head still pounding.   
The doctor came into the room then.

  
“Oh, I see that you’ve woken up Philip. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked.

  
“Fine,” Phil answered. “My head is pounding though. And please call me Phil.”

  
“Well, Phil. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell earlier. I’ll ask a nurse to bring you something for the headache in a minute. I assume Dan here has explained what happened?” The doctor asked looking at Dan.

  
“Yeah, I told him that he apparently hit his head so hard while falling that he might have concussion.” Dan told frowning a bit.

  
“That’s right.” The doctor confirmed. “I’d be more than happy to let you both go home for the night but since you’ve both have concussion you need someone to wake you up every few hours at night to see that everything is okay. Dan told me that you’re living together. Is there anyone else living in the apartment who could do the waking up?”

  
“No, it’s just us two.” Dan told the doctor.

  
“I see,” The doctor said. “In that case I’ll have to ask you both to stay the night in the hospital. If everything is fine by the morning you’ll be free to go home.” 

  
“Okay, sounds good. It’s getting late anyway,” Dan tells the doctor.

  
“Yeah,” Phil confirms.

  
“Okay. Dan, you can take the bed next to Phil’s and I’ll ask the nurse to bring you both some hospital clothes so you don’t need to sleep in those jeans.” The doctor told the boys and exited the room.

  
They were currently in a room that had five beds but luckily the rest of them were empty. 

  
Dan sat back to the chair next to Phil’s bed while Phil was still holding his hand in his. They were talking about what had happened and then the nurse came not long after the doctor had left. The nurse brought Phil some medicine to help with the headache, and hospital clothes for them both. They thanked him and he left them alone to the room, telling them that someone was going to come and check on them in few hours.

  
They were both pretty tired from everything that had happened in the last few hours and it really was getting late so they changed their clothes to the hospital clothes the nurse brought to them and got ready for bed. Phil had to help Dan a bit seeing that Dan couldn’t really move his left hand.

  
“Dan?” Phil asked as he saw Dan climbing intoto his own bed that was couple of meters away from Phil’s.

  
“Yeah Phil?” Dan asked turning to look at Phil who was looking a bit hesitant.

  
“I know these beds are fairly small and we really aren’t but could we sleep in the same bed tonight? It’s just that earlier today I thought that I might lose you and never be able to fall asleep or wake up next to you and I’d just like to have you close tonight…” He trailed off.

  
“Of course we can.” Dan said. He took the blanket from his bed because there was no way they would both fit under Phil’s blanket and climbed next to Phil.

  
They settled under the blankets so that they were comfortable and Dan could keep his broken arm in a good position. The bed was small, it clearly wasn’t meant for two tall, grown up men but they didn’t mind. It’s not like they didn’t like sleeping close to each other. 

  
“I feel so stupid…” Phil said quietly, almost so Dan didn’t hear it.

  
“What do you mean?” Dan asked looking worriedly at Phil’s pouting expression.

  
“You were in an accident and then you had to sit and wait next to my bed because I was stupid and freaked out so much that I fainted. You’ve had a horrible and stressful day and then I made you worry for me too.” Phil explained keeping his focus on his hands that were now fiddling with the blanket. 

  
“Don’t be ridiculous Phil,” Dan told while lifting Phil’s chin so that the older would look him in the eyes. “It’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for panicking when you had no idea what had happened to me. You told me that you thought that I was dying, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Phil answered sniffling a little. “It was so scary Dan! It really got me thinking.”

“I know. You think too much even at the best of times so it’s understandable that you freaked out this time. It shows that you care.” Dan tried to reason with Phil.

“Of course I care. I love you so much.” Phil said.

  
“And I love you too,” Dan answered kissing Phil once to the lips. “Now let’s get some sleep so we can go back home in the morning.” Dan hugged Phil close with his good arm.

  
“Yeah, goodnight Dan” Phil said holding Dan close.

  
“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked it! :)  
> This one is beta-ed by theinvisiblephan on tumblr! :)


End file.
